


Countdown to the Start

by Hecate



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi takes her hand when they leave the junk yard. It's warm and solid against Bo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figuline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figuline/gifts).



5)

"Dyson can't love me anymore," Bo says, her hand wrapped around Kenzi's baseball bat, "and Lauren has a girlfriend."

"In a coma," Kenzi adds.

"In a coma," Bo agrees and smashes the last window of the wrecked car in.

"I think there's a song about that. Very indie, very boring," Kenzi goes on, stepping a bit further away to avoid the glass shards flying around. "I don't do boring."

Bo snorts. "And thank God for that."

Kenzi grins, does a little whirl. Points to another car wreck. "That one."

Bo nods and walks over to the car, her steps accompanied by the crunch of her boots on glass and gravel and broken things. She stops in front of the car, considers it for a moment before taking a swing. Something metallic breaks under the force of it, something gives in, and Bo laughs.

"I love this place," she tells Kenzi.

"You don't say."

"But I'm hungry."

Kenzi raises an eyebrow at her but doesn't step away. Bo loves her for it, loves her for the small smirk on her lips.

"For food," she explains. "Actual food."

Kenzi grins. "I know where we can go to take care of that."

Bo isn't surprised at all, only nods and follows Kenzi's dancing steps. Kenzi takes her hand when they leave the junk yard. It's warm and solid against Bo's.

 

4)

"Love is the worst thing ever," Bo says.

Across the table, Kenzi is staring at her cake with a focus that is worrying, the hand holding the fork hovering over the plate like a kamikaze pilot ready to dive into his death. Bo almost expects her to call the cake her precious. It tastes good enough to be.

"It is," Kenzi says. "It's also unnecessary."

Bo raises an eyebrow, thinks of nights with Dyson and the time she never had with Lauren, thinks of love and need burning inside of her like a power of its own. Never hers for long enough, just a whisper and a dream.

"No, it seriously is," Kenzi goes on, breaking through Bo's thoughts with an ease only she possesses. "There's nothing in a romantic relationship you couldn't get elsewhere without the drama."

"But one-night stands don't last forever," Bo points out. She has many of them now that her powers are under her control, and she hardly remembers them. They are just frenzied touches, not enough to carve a place in her mind, not enough to push all her losses away, only enough to satisfy her hunger for a little while.

Kenzi laughs, grins. "Yeah, that's the great thing about them. There's no drama in something quick. If it isn't too quick, of course."

"Yeah, but..." Bo is silent for a moment, thinks about ways to explain what she's missing. "I don't want to spend my whole life waiting for them," she finally tells Kenzi. "But I love them. And I don't want to be alone."

Kenzi smiles then, warm and confident, and her hand rests against Bo's as she answers. "You're not."

"I used to be."

"But that's over now. You got me. Without the drama." Kenzi pauses then, her hand still on Bo's. "Well, definitely less drama than Lauren and Dyson."

 

3)

They are on their way to a club when the Dark Fae gets them. He sends Kenzi flying against a wall, her body hitting it with a sick sound, bones breaking, before it falls to the ground. After that, she doesn't move. Bo fights. It's not enough.

Darkness surrounds them not much later, the cool walls of a prison. No food, nothing to drink, and Bo wraps her arms around Kenzi to keep her warm. Promises her to find a way out.

Kenzi doesn't answer. And Bo can't see her.

The Fae comes to them after an eternity, slides through the room and whispers of Kenzi's death. Laughs when Bo attacks him, sidesteps her and takes her down with claws and speed. He leaves.

Bo bleeds.

It's getting colder, quieter, too. Kenzi's breathing is slowing, is dying down, and Bo shakes her, screams her name. Throws herself against the walls to find a way out, screams for the Fae to return. Begs for Kenzi's life.

Nothing happens.

Bo turns then, stumbles back to Kenzi and drops to the ground at her side. It's slippery and rough against her knees, and she thinks that Kenzi must be uncomfortable, thinks that Kenzi must feel the stones and the cold. Says her name and reaches out.

Kenzi's skin feels cool under Bo's fingers, cool and wet. Bo thinks of a life without her, thinks of Kenzi dying in the dark.

Leans down and kisses her.

 

2)

"I'm so sorry," Bo says.

Kenzi is lying in a hospital bed, pale and shaking, and there is a garden of machinery around her, the beeping of it like a futuristic bird's song. Bo wants to reach out and touch, just like she did in the dark, feel the warmth of her skin, replace the memories of her body turning colder. But she can't allow herself that, not anymore. Not after what she did.

Kenzi shakes her head, smiles tiredly. "Don't be. It was the only way."

Bo looks away, closes her eyes. But the dark reminds her of the prison Kenzi almost died in and she opens her eyes again, sees Kenzi alive. She's broken but she will heal, and that has to be good enough.

But it's not enough to allow Bo to step closer.

Kenzi frowns at her, tries to sit up and stops with a groan. Another machine starts to beep. Bo winces. "Bo, really, it's okay. I saved you and you saved me."

Bo shakes her head, looks away once more. "It's not that easy. I... I did it without your consent, I..."

"Bo. I was dying. It's not like I could sign a contract about letting a succubus drain me to get all powered up and go tearing down freaking walls. And you gave back what you took and you got me out and I'm alive because of that. It is that easy."

"But," Bo starts again because Kenzi had felt so heavy in her arms after Bo took her chi, so cold, and she can't forget that, will never forget that.

"No." Kenzi's face is strangely hard now, unfamiliar. "Listen, Bo, this won't happen. You won't play the martyr who lost her best friend because of her powers. You haven't lost me. And I'm not a traumatized victim, I'm not dead. I'm okay. Stop pretending that's not true because it pisses me off."

For a moment, Bo is silent.

Kenzi glares at her. "Get over here," she finally orders and Bo obeys, destroys the distance between them with a few steps and sits down at Kenzi's side. Takes her hand when Kenzi reaches out for her, lets her head fall to the bed.

Finally, she rests.

 

1)

Kenzi is dancing in the living room, one hand still in a cast, a glass of wine in the other. She's singing along to the radio.

"You sound like a cat. Dying," Bo comments and grins when Kenzi puts down the glass to wave a middle finger in her direction.

"You, my dear succubus, have no taste," Kenzi says and twirls through the room. She stops in front of Bo with a grin of her own. "Make me dinner, slave."

"Already?" Bo asks, and Kenzi shrugs.

"I'm a young woman, I need my meat." Kenzi waggles her eyebrows. Bo groans and orders pizza.

They eat together, curled up on the couch, Kenzi's back against Bo's shoulder. Bo reads the scribbles on the cast for the millionth time, black on dirtied up white, names and messages.

Hale had drawn hearts, leaning into Kenzi and calling her nicknames as he wrote on the bandage. It made Kenzi laugh and Bo frown.

The other injuries are gone now, some of them healed when Bo breathed life back into Kenzi's body, some with time. But the break was complicated, a messed up fracture, and Kenzi's complaints about the itching have become part of Bo's days.

Kenzi always stops ranting when she sees Bo's face, always reaches out to pull her into an embrace. Tells her not to worry, tells her that she's fine. That they both are. Bo always nods and smiles. It's getting easier now.

Some nights though, it isn't easy at all. Some nights, she dreams of the way Kenzi's life tasted in her mouth, beneath her lips. Not fireworks, not power and glory like Dyson. Something deeper instead, something warm and real, pulling her in.

She wants to taste it once more.

"Are you being melodramatic again?" Kenzi asks, and Bo twitches. Shakes her head, nods. Shrugs. Kenzi laughs. "Melodrama is boring," she says, and Bo thinks of car wrecks and love lost and gone, and she thinks of Kenzi's body in the dark.

"Yeah," she answers. "But sometimes it's all there is."

Kenzi laughs again, clear and happy, and sits up. "Yeah, well, time for some change because I'm fucking done with drama right now."

And Kenzi kisses her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Countdown to the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818154) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
